True Determination
by Xirahna
Summary: As a ‘childhood’ friendship begins to grow into something more, Toshiro can’t seem to find the right words to tell Momo, when he finally gets the nerve to do so, pandemonium breaks loose. Will he ever get the chance now?


_Alright, this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! Hooray! I hope everyone will enjoy it and reviews would be much appreciated, thanks!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Thoughts Under a Starry Sky_

The young captain sighed and fell back against the roof, his arms behind his head, a leg crossed nonchalantly as he looked up at the night sky. Quiet, so very quiet. The Seireitei was a quiet place in past days, no Ryoka. No Hollows. Nothing. Yet, the lack of activity wasn't seen as a bad thing, many took it as a chance to recuperate, take a well needed break in their duties, train, or in his case… Think. Oh, there was always so much that he had to think about, and in some cases, it bothered him a great deal. Only moments before, Rangiku had approached him, giving him the well rehearsed (and heard multiple times before) _"That paperwork isn't going to finish itself, captain."_ He could picture her in his mind stating those words, as her vocals faded away from his thoughts, he sighed again, returning his attention to the chill of the dark navy sky.

Silently, he questioned the substratum of his feelings, before the almost dead silence of the silence of the Soul Society, things had been so active that he wasn't even aware of where the rest of his company was for the most part. Anything that he had on his personal matters was immediately thrown into the back of his mind, but now that he had the time to think of everything that had been tossed carelessly into the turmoil, it all came back to him in a massive torrent, with one thing in the forefront. That single thought, the mere idea of it fought for his complete attention, and no matter how hard he tried to give it his mind, his heart would race in his chest and his stomach would turn unpleasantly.

He closed his eyes and stretched out, hoping that a few moment where he wouldn't have to think might calm his nerves and settle his stomach. Everything he held within the sanctum of his thoughts were almost always hidden by a cool exterior, one that showed the determination and strength of a captain. But underneath that, there still remained that simple, childlike innocence. The want to try to think things through before asking for help or advice.

The quiet sounds of the Seireitei and the few who wandered about the grounds were lost from his ears as the passages of a light sleep overtook him. An image drifted across his closed eyelids, fading in from the darkness. His breath caught for a moment. Momo. A small smirk sprang up on his features. She looked happy as always, that little smile, her dark hair, those caring eyes, her tender voice, her-

An unknown sound racked him back to reality. He sat up suddenly, hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, eyes blazing with a dragon-like ferocity. The image of Momo swiftly fading away as he was brought back to full alertness, attention placed fully on the intruding figure, he relaxed slightly as he recognized the spiritual pressure. Rangiku had climbed up onto the roof and watched him with a crooked glance, curious as to his thoughts while asleep. He frowned deeply and rubbed his palm down the length of his face in an exasperated expression, his free hand slipping away from his blade, going back to rest on his knee.

Rangiku eyed him almost warily as she cautiously approached him. Closing her eyes for a moment, she dipped her head in apology, her deep chestnut hair slipping over her defined shoulders. "I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya." She raised her head again, eyes fastening themselves on the ashen haired young man. "I didn't mean to frighten you like I did-" A warning glance cast from his teal eyes ceased any thoughts she had of continuing her sentence, he looked away, watching the plain views that expanded before him. He had known what she was going to say, a good hearted smirk curved up at the corners of her mouth.

Toshiro returned his gaze to his lieutenant, a soft frown still showing its presence upon his features. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped only moments before a word could fall from his lips. "I know… I haven't forgotten. I'll get to it when I feel like it." His mind was already beginning to wander from the subject at hand. The tenth company captain returned to his previous position on his back, he focused on the glittering stars, hoping that they might distract him enough to assure that he wouldn't spill any of his private thoughts to his faithful lieutenant.

His eyes remained fastened on the sky, Toshiro watched from the corner of his eye as Rangiku Matsumoto patted down her shihakusho and seated herself next to him. She tucked her knees up about her and shook her head so her tawny hair rested peacefully on her back, stirring only slightly as a gentle breeze toyed with it. Her blue eyes swept upwards, following her captain's gaze to lie among the heavens.

Her compassionate but overly curious nature egged her on to ask about her captain's most likely 'inappropriate' dream, but she refrained. For the most part, she would never disobey an order from Toshiro, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have her own thoughts. To remain on pleasant terms for the night she cast him a single glance and stood back up, Toshiro's eyes following her as she stood. Rangiku winked and smiled. "Just promise me you won't forget them, alright?"

The tenth squad captain smirked in return. "I won't, don't worry." With that, his lieutenant smiled once more before turning away and making her way back off of the roof, leaving the young captain to his thoughts once more. _"Momo." _Just the quiet thought that echoed throughout his mind made his stomach flutter. He bit his lip and groaned as he sat up, running a hand through his ashen hued hair. Toshiro shook his head, standing up, he brushed off his shihakusho and cast a single, longing glance to the sky once more before he turned and made his way after Rangiku, a pang in his chest that wouldn't go away.


End file.
